The invention relates to the distribution of ozone in an enclosed space, such as that defined within an animal confinement building for animals such as hogs, poultry, etc.
An animal confinement building typically has high concentrations of noxious gases, such as ammonia, hydrogen sulfide, and methane. Such noxious gases result from the decomposition of animal waste products, and can adversely affect the physiology of the animals (particularly ammonia) to thereby result in low production and/or growth. Highly discomforting odors are also associated with such noxious gases. Pathogen-carrying airborne particles, predominantly dead skin cells, are also commonly present in an animal confinement building. The pathogens, including bacteria and viruses, can cause diseases in the animals when the particles are inhaled.
Heretofore, exhaust fans have been used to reduce the concentrations of noxious gases in animal confinement buildings. However, as noxious gases rise from decomposing waste products on the floor of a building, the exhaust fans cause such rising gases to flow directly over the animals before being exhausted from the building. Moreover, exhaust fans increase the cost of heating and cooling the building. Disinfectant chemicals have commonly been used to destroy pathogens. Such chemicals have a number of drawbacks, including high cost and the dangerous possibility of such chemicals finding their way into the food chain and contaminating pork, poultry, and other animal food stuffs which are later consumed by humans.